


REFL Sketchbook II

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (mostly), Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: A flip book of sorts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	1. Not today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 20.

<


	2. Ssh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, AGAIN - I made two and couldn't make up my mind.


	3. Gasp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 21, with love!


	4. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 22. Yes, I know it's only Friday.


	5. Clear-headed discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 23.


End file.
